


Summer Snow, Winter Flower

by Aiyan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Body Worship, College student Xiao Zhan, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Designer Xiao Zhan, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School Student Yibo, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Romance, They care about each other so much it's almost painful, Underage Yibo, Xiao Zhan Tries to be a Responsible Adult: The Fanfic, Yibo is more mature than his age, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyan/pseuds/Aiyan
Summary: Yibo was thirteen when he moved to Chongqing. He became fast friends with his neighbor, Xiao Zhan.Yibo was fourteen when he knew he was in love with him.Yibo was seventeen, when he finally acts upon his feelings.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 47
Kudos: 470





	Summer Snow, Winter Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt fill, but I got carried away and this suddenly bloomed too much plot xD No worries though, I have another idea for that 'babie blond yibo getting banged' prompt lol
> 
> But for now! I hope you enjoy this! This is the first time I've written something that is coming of age and something that is THIS sappy. They're so sappy. This isn't fluff though. But they're saps. They love each other so much. Please help them.
> 
> Title is from Aimer's "Anata ni Deawanakereba-Kasetsu Touka"
> 
> Not beta-ed like tradition, but I hope you enjoy!!

Yibo had just turned thirteen when he had to move to Chongqing with his parents. His father’s contractual job in Luoyang had ended and was assigned to Chongqing next. His mother’s small business of selling packed food was no longer doing very well back home and they figured it might be better to relocate and try again in a different city.

Yibo had been angry then, he’d just made friends with his schoolmates, had just started planning on joining in the club activities he’d been invited to in the next year. He suddenly regretted being quiet and shy and spending most of his school days avoiding socialization. All of that was taken away from him the day his parents told him to begin packing because they will be moving to another city soon. Yibo could have fought to stay; they had plenty enough relatives in the area. But, he wasn’t close with any of his uncles and aunties and most of his cousins were already adults and had their own lives. He didn’t want to be a burden to his grandma either, as much as she had indulged him like the spoiled child he was. So, moving to Chongqing was the only path.

They sold their house furniture for cheap to their cheapskate relatives; some even had the face to ask for them for free. Whatever, they had to go anyway. Still, the car ride to Chongqing was cramped, because their clothes and appliances and other trinkets were piled high beside Yibo in the backseat. He threw up twice in the duration of the fifteen hour trip, very nearly telling his mother that he’ll be fine left in the roadside gas station they pulled up to for a quick meal.

Once they arrived in their new apartment in Chongqing, Yibo barely even had the time to appreciate the new place, just immediately passing out on the couch the moment his bum fell on it. When he awoke, his mother was sitting at the end of the couch, Yibo’s feet behind her. There was tea on the coffee table in front of them; the ceramic set his mother loved very much she just had to bring it all the way from Luoyang, carefully packed in a box filled with bubble wrap. On the seat adjacent to the shorter edge of the coffee table sat a stranger.

The stranger looked young, but was old enough to hold a conversation with Yibo’s mom without looking too awkward. Apparently Yibo’s dad had passed out, too, tired from the gruelling fifteen hours of driving.

“Hello, my name is Xiao Zhan.” The stranger beamed at him the moment Yibo was able to adjust and sit himself straight on the couch.

Yibo just blinked at him, and then he massaged his wrists at his temples. He’s still dizzy from the long trip. He somehow managed to nod at the guy. “I’m Yibo.”

His mother flailed a hand. “Sorry, Zhanzhan, the car drive gave him headache and stomach ache.” She explained. Yibo didn’t do well on long vehicle rides. Open-air rides, however, were fine. Like the occasional motorcycle rides he got from his uncle back home whenever his uncle was tasked to fetch him from school, which he’ll likely never experience again.

Yibo reached for his mom’s cup of tea and took a sip. It wasn’t hot anymore, but it was still slightly warm and was pleasant for his throbbing stomach…his stomach which growled. He wasn’t really able to eat much during their stops earlier.

“That’s right,” his mother clapped. “Zhanzhan brought noodle soup to welcome us!”

Yibo very nearly spat out that soup the moment he brought the spoon into his mouth. He was able to swallow it, fortunately, but without mercy from a coughing fit. Xiao Zhan hurriedly pushed a glass of water into his hand.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Xiao Zhan said. “I should have known you wouldn’t deal well with spicy food.”

Yibo coughed some more. “It’s okay.” More coughs. He took a sip of the water, then downed the whole glass in one go once he discovered the wonders of cool water after a near death experience from Chongqing cuisine. “At least I can’t feel my head and my stomach anymore.”

He meant head _ache_ and stomach _ache_ , but Xiao Zhan was already laughing at him for Yibo to correct himself. It was a beautiful laughter.

Xiao Zhan frequented their house after that, and Yibo did the same. It was that thing that proper neighbor moms did; sending their children to the next door neighbor’s house to deliver the dish that they cooked. Sometimes Mrs. Xiao would bring the food herself when Xiao Zhan was busy. Sometimes Yibo would tag along when his mother was in the mood to bring the food over to the next apartment. Most of the time their plastic containers got mixed up in their kitchens, and at some point it was just made upon non-verbal agreement that the containers were now property of both households.

The PlayStation, however, Yibo wasn’t sure if he should accept.

“It’s yours now.” Xiao Zhan had said, after crushing Yibo in Mortal Kombat that was in low volume, because none of their parents could know that they’d been playing a violent game with bloody visuals.

“WHAT” Yibo had gaped.

As it turned out, Xiao Zhan was moving out for college, and he needed no distractions. He was going to attend this fancy university with its own dormitory, and unless Xiao Zhan wanted to be in trouble, he can’t bring with him a game console. Even tablets and laptops had to be input in the school system, he’d said.

So Yibo reluctantly accepts the console, along with all the games. He’d carried it all in one big box in the short walk home.

He almost cried one day, after handing Mrs. Xiao some rice noodles, when he saw Xiao Zhan’s luggage outside his room. It was only one summer spent together, yet Yibo already felt dearly attached to the older boy.

He burst through Xiao Zhan’s room, making his gege squeak in surprise, half naked, his foot caught in a pant leg. Yibo probably would have been flustered under different circumstances, but he can’t do that now. 

“You’re leaving?” Yibo’s voice was small.

“Yes.” Xiao Zhan replied, zipping up and finding a shirt. “I mean, _no_. Not yet. I’m just going to the dormitory to bring my stuff to my room there, but I still have a week left.”

“Just a week…”

Xiao Zhan made a face. “Oh come on, Bo-di.” He approached Yibo. “Is that how you’ll send me off? Tears and snot?”

Yibo punched him on the rib. “I’m not crying!”

“Yeah, you’re getting there.” A moment passed. “Yeah, you’re there.”

“Shut up!” Yibo was about to punch him again, but Xiao Zhan caught his hand mid-air. The older boy brought the hand down back to Yibo’s side, and then he patted Yibo’s head.

“I’ll visit, more often than you think. I promise.” Xiao Zhan said softly. “My school isn’t far. It just so happened that they were offering the dormitory for free, and that’ll be really convenient for when I have to stay late in the campus.”

“If only you didn’t suck at riding bicycles then you wouldn’t have to move out.” Yibo grumbled, but he stopped crying.

It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to jab at his rib.

True enough to his word, Xiao Zhan really did go home more often than Yibo thought. The older boy was there almost every weekend, even when the school year had already started. Sometimes Xiao Zhan would sleepover in Yibo’s room, sprawled on the floor after they got tired of yelling at each other over losing and winning in whatever game they had chosen.

On Xiao Zhan’s birthday, they celebrated through dinner in a quaint local restaurant near Xiao Zhan’s university, because it had been a Monday. Some girl named Xuan Lu and some guy named Yu Bin were there, too. They were Xiao Zhan’s friends from high school, and were also admitted in the same university. Yu Bin was Zhan-ge’s roommate. Yibo tried not to be jealous. He begrudgingly drank bubble tea while the adults raised their glasses in _cheers_ , before they sipped on bitter alcohol. It showed on Zhan-ge’s face that he didn’t really like the drink and Yibo grinned smugly at him. Xiao Zhan kicked his foot under the table.

When Yibo was fourteen, he’d overheard his parents arguing in the kitchen. He stayed in his room and tried to calm down. The problem was something money-related, from what he can hear. Still, Yibo had faith that his parents would make up soon, as this was the first time he heard them argue.

On the third night, it still didn’t stop. Yibo called Xiao Zhan while crying. There was no place for pride, he just wanted someone to talk to. Yibo knew none of his classmates in school would understand, and. He just really wanted to talk to his Zhan-ge.

Xiao Zhan was able to make him stop crying that night, and then the following night, and then the following night. He kept telling Yibo that it was going to be alright. He told dumb jokes. He described university life. They talked and talked and talked, until Yibo finally fell asleep.

And then Xiao Zhan stopped answering his calls. He’d still text Yibo that he’ll answer next time, but he never really did. Weeks went by. And then the fighting of Yibo’s parents stopped. And that was the end of Yibo pestering Xiao Zhan.

The next time Xiao Zhan went to visit, Yibo pointedly ignored him. The older boy kept on apologizing to him, but wouldn’t explain why he didn’t answer Yibo’s calls. Yibo knew that he was probably being petty. That wasn’t his gege’s problem in the first place, and it was probably Yibo who should apologize for continuously pestering him when Xiao Zhan might have been busy on important university stuff, but it was the first time Yibo ever openly cried to anyone outside of his family.

Yibo didn’t even see Xiao Zhan off from the veranda when the older boy left again.

Later that week, his mother had knocked on Yibo’s door. In came both of his parents. They sat on the bed, awkward silence in between them.

“Yibo, your father and I are very sorry for these past several days. We knew you were able to hear us, but we didn’t even stop for your sake.” She started, gently patting Yibo’s knee.

Yibo can’t look at her. They’d never had this kind of talk before.

“But it’s all resolved now.” His father said, hand on Yibo’s shoulder. “We’re sorry. We will give our best so that there won’t be a next time.”

Yibo just nodded.

“Yibo…” his mother held his eyes. “we really shouldn’t be telling you this, because Zhanzhan’s parents don’t know it either, but…”

“What does Zhan-ge have to do with all this?” Yibo asked.

“He gave us the money we needed.” His mother said slowly.

Yibo’s eyes widened. “How?! He’s a student!”

His father looked down guiltily. “That boy… He loaned from his university, accepted art commissions, and worked in the restaurant we went to on his birthday—”

Yibo stood up and faced his parents. “How come Zhan-ge was able to come up with a way, but you weren’t?!” his voiced cracked in the middle of his shouting, but he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry, Yibo, we were too caught up blaming each other.”

When Xiao Zhan came back home that weekend, Yibo was there on the building entrance waiting for him. Once Yibo saw him, he stomped over and whacked Xiao Zhan’s chest, before giving him a wet hug. Because Yibo had been crying.

“Sorry.” Yibo said, voice small.

“You hit me pretty hard, Bo-di. That wouldn’t cure me.”

Yibo whacked him again.

“They told you, didn’t they?”

Yibo just nodded, face still pressed against Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. Yibo had grown taller since last year, but Zhan-ge still looms over him.

Xiao Zhan squeezed him back, and then after a moment patted Yibo’s head. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

It was then that Yibo knew that he was in love.

Yibo eventually had to talk to his parents properly over what happened and he did forgive them, but he insisted that he be the one to hand Xiao Zhan the money they borrowed when things finally got better. There were no qualms on that matter, as his parents thought that Xiao Zhan’s parents would suspect something if it was Yibo’s parents who would hand the money over. With that, Xiao Zhan had repaid the loan from his school and he also quit the part-time shift at the restaurant. Zhan-ge still kept up with the art and design commissions though. He said he was enjoying it and people were really buying what he put up.

At fifteen, Yibo transferred schools again. It was a high school with a better sense and grasp of the Arts, and therefore taught it better. Yibo was particularly eyeing the dance club. His parents had no objections, even though the school was farther than his previous one. He just rode his bicycle home, and when Yibo had made friends he had this classmate who would sometimes lend him his skateboard.

The high school was also near Xiao Zhan’s university. But even with that, they still rarely met on weekdays. Xiao Zhan’s third year was loaded with majors and the dance club was more demanding than what Yibo had initially thought it would be.

So, when Yibo was being manhandled in the corner of the school’s parking lot—his uniform’s collar crumpled in the grip of his senior while the guy was forcing himself towards Yibo’s neck, the younger pushing him away but to no avail—Yibo didn’t really expect it when the guy was suddenly thrown on the ground, and angry Xiao Zhan stomping on the molester’s abdomen.

He’d never seen his Zhan-ge angry before—save for the times that he was obviously just acting when he lost to Yibo in a game or when Yibo hit him too hard on the upper arm,—so it was such a shocking sight when Xiao Zhan was _seething_. He’d spat curses towards the boy on the ground, and Yibo had to take his hand and walk them both away from there before Xiao Zhan began hitting the other boy again. 

They ended up in Xiao Zhan’s dormitory room, brisk walking on their way there, Xiao Zhan harried, telling the security personnel that this was an emergency. They barely had to negotiate, the guard saying something about how Xiao Zhan was such a polite student and if he spoke that way then it must be very important.

“ ‘Sup, Yibo.” A startled Yu Bin greeted once they got inside. And then he looked at Xiao Zhan. “What the fuck happened to you man?”

“Language.” Xiao Zhan exhaled, eyes pointing from Yu Bin to Yibo and then back to Yu Bin.

“Right, sorry. There’s a kid.” Yu Bin said. “ _May I_ _ascertain_ the details of whatever the fuck happened to you?”

Xiao Zhan sighed and sat on his bed. Yibo did the same, didn’t really have a choice. Zhan-ge was still holding his hand, tight. When he seemed to realize that, Xiao Zhan slowly loosened his hold, patted the back of Yibo’s hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Yibo answered truthfully.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, really. What’s going on?” Yu Bin darted his eyes between the two of them.

Xiao Zhan exhaled loudly again, as if he’d just ran a mile. “I caught someone harassing Yibo.”

“What the fuck.” Yu Bin frowned. Yibo watched as the man’s face morphed into anger, and then back to a mere frown. He closed the laptop beside him and stood up, and then approached Yibo. “You really okay? Want us to go back there and beat that piece of shit?”

“I’m fine, really.” Yibo replied. “Zhan-ge already beat him.”

Yu Bin stared at Xiao Zhan in shock, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing and then opening again like a fish. It took him several moments to get over that piece of information, for some reason. “Holy shit.”

“I just kicked him once.” Xiao Zhan said before Yu Bin could speak again.

“You threw him on the ground.” Yibo inputted.

“Okay,” Yu Bin pursed his lips, inhaled, exhaled. “Yibo, I’m sorry that happened to you, but I think I’ll leave you two first, to talk.”

Yibo just nodded while Xiao Zhan said, “Thanks, Yu Bin.” And Yibo didn’t know what the thanks was for.

When Yu Bin left the room, Xiao Zhan finally faced Yibo.

Zhan-ge’s posture had finally relaxed, but his eyes were still fierce. “Are you really okay?”

“I told you already, I’m totally fine—”

“Sometimes, what happened doesn’t sink in immediately—”

“I understand that, Zhan-ge.” Yibo really did.

Xiao Zhan gave him a pointed look, before finally relenting. “You _will_ call me later.”

“Okay.”

“And I’ll accompany you home.”

The inside of Yibo’s chest drummed. He didn’t trust himself to answer without a shaky voice, so he just nodded.

“And I’ll talk to Auntie and Uncle.”

“What? No!” Yibo was surprised his voice came out strongly.

“Yibo.” Xiao Zhan sounded like he was not up for negotiation.

But Yibo was determined. “No. Don’t tell them.” Xiao Zhan frowned, but Yibo continued. “If you tell them, they might pull me out of the school. The club is really great, ge. I’m learning a lot.” He added, “I’ll report it to the principal tomorrow, so please, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan ran a hand through his hair. He nodded, more to himself rather than at Yibo. “Alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes finally softened. “I’ll still walk you home, though.”

And that’s what he did. Yibo was more than just okay when he arrived home. He remembered Xiao Zhan’s hand never leaving his, all the way from school, to Xiao Zhan’s dorm, until the entrance of the apartment, rather than that filthy guy who assaulted him earlier. Xiao Zhan was the one to call him, too. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since he walked away from the apartment complex. They talked until Xiao Zhan was back in his dorm room again, Yu Bin’s voice clear in the background saying how they’ll definitely strangle the molester if they ever saw him.

Yibo did go to the principal’s office the morning of the next day to report what happened. As it turned out, however, Principal Wang Han already knew of it.

“There’s a guy who came in earlier and told me what happened.” The principal said. He pulled a drawer and took a folder out. He handed it to Yibo. “He gave me that, too.”

Yibo opened the file, and it revealed a face sketch of the senior who assaulted him yesterday. He quickly closed the folder, not wanting to see the attacker’s face, but Yibo knew well who made it. Zhan-ge didn’t have a name, so he just drew the filthy guy.

Yibo let out a noise that was something in between a scoff and a chuckle.

“We have footage of the act.” Wang Han informed. “Most students tend to forget that we have installed CCTVs in the lot.”

Yibo frowned. “That means Zhan-ge stomping on that guy was recorded too, right? Can we not—”

“Peng Yen”—the attacker, “is eighteen. So Xiao Zhan won’t receive punishment should we report the incident to authorities. And we _will_ report it. There’s plenty enough complaints about that problematic kid, but we never had enough evidence nor witnesses. Until you.”

Peng Yen got expelled, was taken to the police, and that was the end of it.

Yibo was sixteen when his shoe locker started filling with letters of confession. Most of them were from girls, the stationery scented and the pen used contained glitter. Surprisingly, he also received letters which looked chicken scratch enough for Yibo to deduce that they had been written by guys. He didn’t know if those were meant to be a joke or not. Yibo never really answered any of them, even when some of the letters had names and some asked Yibo for the cliché rooftop meet-up.

He did read the letters, but at some point it just got tiring and Yibo had plastered a big ‘ _Stop giving me letters. I have no space to put my stuff anymore’_ signage that covered the entire door of his locker. His homeroom teacher had told him to take it down, though, because apparently it was a form of vandalism. Yibo removed it after a few days, but it seemed to work. He only received very few letters after that.

Yibo was in his room wrestling with Seungyoun, his dance club senior, over a mobile game one weekend because Yibo had invited him over because his friend was graduating soon and would go back to Korea—when the door opened and in walked a startled Xiao Zhan. Yibo wasn’t really expecting him then, because as far as he knew, Zhan-ge was busy working on his own requirements, as it was his final year in university.

“Ge!” Yibo greeted, and only when Xiao Zhan’s brow twitched did Yibo realize his compromised position—back against the headboard of the bed, arms raised, with Seungyoun straddling him.

Seungyoun took the opportunity to take back his phone from Yibo’s hand. And then he slinked off carefully. Xiao Zhan just stared at them both. A second passed. He left.

“Tell my family I love them.” Seungyoun was the first to speak.

“Oh shut up. Zhan-ge won’t even harm a bug.” Yibo said, but he was grinning to himself.

“Did you _see_ him? He looked like he was ready to roast me like a Sichuan peppercorn!”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“You’re blinded by love.”

Yibo didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed Seungyoun off of the bed using the heel of his foot.

When Seungyoun left, Yibo made his way to their neighbor’s.

“Hi.” He said timidly.

“Mm.” Xiao Zhan acknowledged, before going back to his task of taping the top of a cardboard box.

“What’s that?” Yibo asked.

“Hardcopies of my works, including hand-drawn ones. I’ll be scanning these in the studio.”

“Studio?”

“Yeah, uh. Earlier. I was going to ask you to come with me to the new place.” Xiao Zhan put the tape down, finally looking at Yibo. “Sorry if I interrupted.”

Yibo blinked. Studio? New place? Earlier? _Interrupted?_ “Seungyoun is just my friend.”

“Sure, like how Lulu and Yuchen are also just friends.”

“I—” Yibo’s brows furrowed. “It’s not—we’re not like that.”

“He was straddling you on the bed.”

Yibo clicked his tongue, and then huffed. He walked over to where Xiao Zhan was sat on the bed, took the box from the older’s hands and settled it on the table. Then, Yibo planted his knees on either side of Xiao Zhan’s thighs.

“ _I’m_ straddling _you_ on the bed.” It didn’t need to be articulated but Yibo said it anyway.

He heard Xiao Zhan inhaling sharply, didn’t release it immediately. He was frowning, but his eyes were wide from where they were looking up to meet Yibo’s.

“ _Didi._ ” Xiao Zhan finally exhaled.

“ _Gege_.” Yibo challenged.

They held each other’s eyes for long moments, and it was Xiao Zhan who broke the silence first with a sigh.

“Alright, Bo-di.” He patted Yibo’s arm. “I get your point.”

Yibo stared him down with a clenched jaw, but he too, relented. He slid off from the position and stood up. “Where’s the new place?”

As it turned out, the new place slash studio was an old warehouse that Xiao Zhan and his friends had pitched savings for, and had converted it into the space it was today. It still looked like a warehouse from the outside, but the interior of it was exceptional as it was cleverly designed and spacious.

There were some boxes and art paraphernalia pushed up the walls of the right side, and there was also an enclosed space with a door and clear windows that Yibo guessed was an office of sorts. The ceiling was high, with several lights dangling from it. Yibo could see the second floor from where he was standing, his view obstructed only by the dark brown railings that encircled above their heads. To his left, Yibo could see another room, but this time its walls and door were opaque. Beside it was a hollowed space, to which there was a massive flat screen TV mounted on the dark grey wall, underneath it were two flat lengths of wood also planted onto the wall to serve as a shelf of sorts. In front of the TV set was a huge black L-shaped couch.

“Nice place.” Yibo said, eyes wide while scanning the place.

“Thanks. We really wanted to make the most out of the warehouse.” Xiao Zhan replied, settling the box he’d been carrying in one corner.

Yibo walked over to where the couch was and plopped down on it.

“So you left the dorm? Will you be staying here from now on?” he asked, watching as Xiao Zhan disappeared into somewhere that was probably the kitchen.

There were a few noises of clinking glasses and liquid being poured, before Xiao Zhan emerged.

“Mmn.” Xiao Zhan said, settling two glasses of iced barley tea on the table. He sat down, took a sip of his drink first, and then nodded towards the door of the room beside the TV set. “That’s mine.”

It was the only bedroom in the ground floor. Yibo hummed.

Xiao Zhan continued, “There are four rooms upstairs on the west side; Yu Bin’s, Zhuocheng’s, Haikuan’s, and a guest room. The entire east side is the main studio.”

Yibo was sipping on his glass when he tilted his head. “How about Lu-jie?”

“She’s going to Beijing Dance Academy.” Xiao Zhan said. “After majoring on something her parents chose, she’s finally going to pursue what she really wants to.”

“Oh, wow.”

“What about you?” the older readjusted himself on the couch, so that he was directly facing Yibo.

“Me?”

“Will you…try out for BDA? You’re almost a senior.”

Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan. He felt like there was something more to the question, but he instead answered what first came to mind, “I don’t know. But I’m sure my parents wouldn’t be opposed of whatever my decision will be.”

“You’re lucky, having Auntie and Uncle.”

_And Zhan-ge_. “My grandma did tell them to let me do what I want.”

Xiao Zhan smiled, and then finished the last of his tea. He put the glass on the table. “Look, about earlier.”

Yibo’s hands tightened on his glass, but he looked at Xiao Zhan in anticipation.

“Sorry about that.” The older said. “I just. You’ve been there ever since I became an adult. I guess I became overprotective?”

Yibo’s heart drummed, hid it in a smirk. “Yeah, no shit.”

“You are _so_ annoying”

Yibo began to laugh.

“—younger bro.”

Yibo faltered. _Oh_.

He hoped jabbing a finger at Xiao Zhan’s rib would hide how crestfallen he felt.  
  


Yibo’s parents couldn’t make it to see his dance team’s first competition. Xiao Zhan turned up in the sea of audiences then, and that was enough. His team won, bouncing while in a group hug. It was also then that Xiao Zhan met Seungyoun again, and Zhan-ge apologized for being rude the last time they saw each other and Seungyoun just laughed it off.

In that same summer, Xiao Zhan finished university, and moved permanently in the studio. He visited the apartment less often then, and even though Yibo was always welcome to go to the studio whenever he wanted to, Yibo held himself back from visiting too frequently. He didn’t dare disturb when Zhan-ge and his friends were working hard.

Yibo himself has been busy ever since he became a senior. Atop the responsibilities of a regular student, he also became captain of the dance troupe, which entailed more duties for him, especially ever since after their competition victory last year, Yibo has been seeing more and more offers for dance scholarships.

His locker has also begun to fill up again, and Yibo partly blames it on his now longer and _blond_ hair, which he keeps tied in a half ponytail during practices and performances. Sometimes, he gets teased on how he looks like a girl, but Yibo is old enough and exposed enough to know that that’s just their fragile masculinity and jealousy talking. He’ll look like whatever he wants to look like. That’s that.

It’s now supposed to be nearing the end of winter, and even given Chongqing’s bizarre weather patterns, it is still weird to experience continuous snowing three days in a row. Classes are suspended for the meantime, and he’s been spending the free days lounging and playing mobile games.

Yibo answers when there is a knock on the door. It’s Mrs. Xiao, with containers of noodles and some meat and some vegetables. Mr. Xiao is out working, so Yibo’s mom invites her to stay for lunch.

It’s only when they’ve sat around the dinner table that Yibo suggests, “Let me bring some for Zhan-ge.”

So his father drives him to the studio, leaves upon Yibo’s insistence that he’ll be fine. He hasn’t seen Zhan-ge and the others in a while.

When the door opens, it’s to a Xiao Zhan in an oversized white knitted sweater, blue pyjamas, and indoor slippers. His eyes widen at the sight of Yibo, and Yibo steps inside even without Xiao Zhan beckoning him to.

Yibo jams the plastic bags of food onto Xiao Zhan’s chest, and then shivers as he sheds his jacket and drops it onto the rug on the floor, which Xiao Zhan cringes to.

“Didn’t expect you to come in this weather.” Xiao Zhan says.

“Dad dropped me off.” Yibo says as he tugs off his boots and settles them to the side. He slips on a pair fluffy indoor slippers, the ones he’s always used whenever he comes here, and then pats off the tiny spots of snow on his pants, before he turns to face Zhan-ge. “Where are the others?”

“Home.”

“This _is_ home.” Yibo squints.

Xiao Zhan shrugs.

“How long have you been alone?”

“Uh…Last week? I’m not sure.”

“That’s miserable.” Yibo snatches the bags from him and stalks towards the kitchen.

Zhan-ge has always been a workaholic and a perfectionist. This much Yibo knew during the times he’s visited and he’s seen just how detailed and organized Xiao Zhan works. It’s no wonder that his Zhan-ge would make use of the days off to…well, _not_ take the days off. An evidence of this is the open laptop on the coffee table that Yibo passes by on his way to the kitchen. Still,

“You should’ve come home.” Yibo says, placing the plastic bags on the counter. He picks a pot and stands in front of the stove long enough for Xiao Zhan to finally help him and turn the fire on.

“This _is_ home.”

Yibo stares at him, and then sighs. He starts to heat up the soup wordlessly, adding in the other ingredients separately so as to not overcook them. He dumps in the vegetables last, and then brings the pot on the table.

They eat in silence. In all these years of living in Chongqing, Yibo has finally developed a tolerance for mildly spicy food. Yibo finishes first and brings his bowl to the sink. He’s aware of Xiao Zhan’s stare even when he brews some tea for them both.

It’s only when they’ve settled on the couch, television at low volume, that Xiao Zhan finally breaks the silence.

“Are you _mad_?”

Yibo switches channels, doesn’t find anything particularly interesting. “You’ve never seen me mad.”

“That’s why I’m asking.” Xiao Zhan takes the remote control from his hands, and then switches off the television.

Yibo faces him. He _isn’t_ mad. But. “Are you sure you want to have this conversation?”

Xiao Zhan frowns, but he nods.

Yibo thinks the older is not understanding the most integral point of the question. One moment he’s staring at the older, and then straddling him, the next. Xiao Zhan gasps and stares up at him wide-eyed. It’s very reminiscent of that one time when Yibo was sixteen.

“Yibo.” There’s that reprimanding tone again. Yibo has always been annoyed of how, just by calling his name in that particular tone, Xiao Zhan is able to convey so many things. _You child. What are you doing? Do you know what you’re doing? You do not know what you are doing. Yibo, stop this._ And so many others.

Yibo curses under his breath. _To hell with it_. He surges forward to meet Xiao Zhan’s lips.

But the older moves faster, places a hand on Yibo’s chest, and then pushes and flips their positions so that Yibo lands on the couch and Xiao Zhan stands up abruptly, taking a couple of steps away.

“What was _that_?” Xiao Zhan asks, eyes still wide and brows furrowed. He runs a hand through his hair. It’s devastating.

Yibo glares at him. “You _know_ what that was.”

The older takes a step forward. “What are you talking about?”

Yibo seethes. He stomps as he stands up on the couch. He probably does it so that _for once_ he could tower over Xiao Zhan.

“Can you stop lying?” he quips, looking down at Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips, mouth agape, expression still with anger.

Suddenly, Yibo could no longer find it in himself to keep up with this act. “ _Please_. Zhan-ge.” His lips tremble, but he pushes on, “Have we not waited long enough?”

Xiao Zhan finally takes that one more step. He looks up at Yibo one moment, and then plants his forehead on Yibo’s chest.

“What do you want me to say?” Xiao Zhan asks, voice small, body sagging. He _sounded_ like he’s sagging.

Yibo’s arms wind up to his Zhan-ge’s shoulders, one of his hands coming up to weave through Xiao Zhan’s hair. He buries his nose there, lightly inhaling the scent of Xiao Zhan’s shampoo. Nutmeg and mint. It’s a familiar and comforting scent, and he’s longed so much to smell it, just like this.

Yibo first brushes the front of Xiao Zhan’s hair back, and then presses a kiss on his forehead, before he finally says, “Tell me the first thing on your mind.”

The beat that comes after feels like a million years, yet in reality it’s only a split second.

Yibo feels it before he hears it. He experiences it before he hears it. He _knows_ he’s been experiencing it all along, before he’s finally receiving affirmation.

Xiao Zhan’s hands that wind up on his waist is probably enough for him, but Zhan-ge tells him anyways. Yibo hears it anyways.

“ _I love you._ ”

Faraway in his mind, there is a dam that breaks, his emotions flowing out from there. It’s almost a vivid thought.

Yibo chuckles. Chuckles and tears up, at the same time. He tightens his hold around Xiao Zhan. “You finally said it.”

Xiao Zhan’s arms around him tighten as well. His head moves, chin resting atop Yibo’s shoulder for a brief moment, before Xiao Zhan pulls away a little bit so they could finally face each other.

_Oh_. His eyes are red. He’s so, _so_ beautiful.

“How long have you known?” Xiao Zhan asks whilst Yibo thumbs a stray tear from his cheek.

“I guess, I’ve always known.” Yibo answers truthfully. It’s always been right there in front of his face, but. “But, you’re too good for me, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan looks like he wants to butt into that, but Yibo continues, “Going overboard to help me and my parents, being angry and almost beating up someone, being irritated at my friend that Seungyoun almost became afraid of seeing you again—” he chuckles, “turning down Lulu-jie’s offer of going to Beijing— _yes_ , ge. I know that, too. Yu Bin-ge told me.” He continues, “But you still moved out anyway. Even that, _moving away_. You’ve become so overprotective, that you think you have to protect me from _you_.”

Xiao Zhan looks all angry and embarrassed and _soft_.

Yibo couldn’t help but smile at him. “You’re so painfully obvious, ge.”

“You’ve grown so much.” Xiao Zhan returns the smile.

“No, I’m only standing on the couch.”

It’s _so_ dumb. _They_ are _so_ dumb. Yet they laugh at it. They laugh at it until the laughter dies, until the inevitable tugs at them both, until they’re finally _finally_ kissing. Yibo doesn’t even know who made the first move. It’s probably them both. And if it’s not them both, then, well. Yibo doesn’t really care. What’s important is that he’s finally kissing his Zhan-ge. His Zhan-ge who’s only ever been so _disgustingly_ patient at and _for_ him all this time, all these years.

“What were you going to do, if I didn’t ask?” Yibo says, when they paused for breath.

Xiao Zhan pecks his lips before answering. “Keep on being miserable.”

Yibo knows that he’s trying to be funny. Yibo also knows he’s telling the truth. He presses a hand onto Xiao Zhan’s cheek.

Xiao Zhan leans into it and kisses his palm. “I’m sorry that I kept on treating you like a kid.”

“I cried, you know, when you first said I was like a brother to you.” Yibo tells him.

“And you had puffy eyes the next day.” Xiao Zhan grimaces. He kisses Yibo’s palm again, and then at the wrist. “I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven.”

“You forgive too easily.”

There’s only one way to answer that.

“I love you too, by the way.” Yibo says it while he starts to grin, but he doesn’t finish grinning, because Xiao Zhan’s lips are on his again.

Yibo accepts the kiss gladly, reciprocating just as enthusiastically, and when he feels the tip of Xiao Zhan’s tongue poking to pry his lips open, Yibo lets him in.

Zhan-ge is Yibo’s first kiss, yet it all feels so natural when they’re doing this, like they’re _meant_ to do this.

It only registers to Yibo a couple of minutes into the kiss that he has been chanting ‘ _finally, finally, finally’_ all along. He loves his Zhan-ge _so_ much, it burns his chest in the most pleasant way possible, whenever he thinks of it. He’s always thinking of it.

Xiao Zhan’s hand grips the back of his thigh, and Yibo moans loudly enough for Xiao Zhan to pull back. Yibo chases him, but the older presses a hand onto his chest.

“Wait,” Xiao Zhan says, voice breathy.

“We’ve been waiting _all_ the damn time, ge.” Yibo cups his face with both hands. “I’m not a child anymore, ge. I want this. I want _you_.”

“I know that.” Zhan-ge’s hands are on his waist again. “But you’re still technically a minor, Yibo. I just—” his voice falters. Even moments later, he still looks at a loss of what to say.

Yibo _knows_ what Zhan-ge wants to say. He’s just trying to make sure that his words wouldn’t hurt Yibo, but Yibo already knows. Yibo understands.

“I don’t mind, if you don’t want to tell anyone, about us, I mean.” Yibo snatches the words that Xiao Zhan doesn’t dare say. _Keep it a secret_. Only the two of them would know. And Yibo understands all the implications and complications of it. He’ll get in trouble if it gets out, _Xiao Zhan_ will be in even bigger trouble if it gets out. If they have misunderstandings or if they fight, it _will_ hurt, and they’ll have no one to talk to besides each other. Outside, when they’re not alone, they’ll have to keep on pretending that they’re each other’s _no one_. Just a friend. Someone who used to be a neighbor. It _will_ hurt.

Xiao Zhan can’t bring himself to say those. But,

“I understand.” Yibo assures him. “You just don’t want to hurt me, I know. Thank you. But I really want to try, ge. Please.”

If he gets denied this, Yibo won’t know what to do with himself.

“Please,” Yibo echoes himself. And maybe he’s about to tear up again. He wants to tell Xiao Zhan to stop overthinking, just for once, but Yibo doesn’t tell him to. Yibo will _never_ tell him to. It’s one of the traits that he fell in love with, in the first place. Zhan-ge will always put others before himself, and then he’ll still doubt if he really deserves the rewards that come his way.

“Shh, baby don’t cry.” Xiao Zhan hushes him, hands on his face.

“I’m trying not to, but you’re making it difficult.” Yibo quips.

Xiao Zhan sighs with pursed lips. He shakes his head for a bit, like he’s exasperated, but the corners of his mouth turn up. “God, I love you so much.”

“I know.” Yibo’s hold on him tightens. “Kiss me again.”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. He looks both exasperated and amused. “Always so bossy.” He says, but tugs Yibo down to kiss him again anyways.

After a minute, Xiao Zhan parts away again, “Just so you know—”

But Yibo melds together their lips again, patience gone. “Mmn. _Shut the hell up._ ” And takes one of Xiao Zhan’s hands that was on his waist and places it atop his ass.

Xiao Zhan laughs into the kiss. He squeezes Yibo’s ass, while his other hand goes down on its own to cup the other cheek. He firmly presses his hand there, squeezing, fingers digging onto the crevice of Yibo’s ass through the sweatpants.

Yibo makes a high moaning sound, and Xiao Zhan starts to roam his hands on Yibo’s body. He feels the older’s hand underneath his sweater, feels it when Xiao Zhan grunts and takes the hem of it and brings it all the way up until the piece of clothing is finally off of Yibo’s head.

Xiao Zhan just stares at him then, and Yibo starts to feel a little silly standing on a couch half naked. Yibo makes to step off of the couch, but is immediately stopped when Xiao Zhan latches his mouth on the area below Yibo’s navel. He’s _maybe_ a little hard now and his dick is _maybe_ poking Xiao Zhan at the chin. _Fuck._

As if reading his thoughts, Xiao Zhan moves lower, squats a little, so that now he’s nosing over Yibo’s erection, breathing hot air on it first, before he kisses right at where the tip of Yibo’s dick is.

“Shit, Zhan-ge.” Yibo says, when Xiao Zhan starts to lap up on the length of him, “Don’t make me come in my pants.” He shivers his words out.

“Mm.” Xiao Zhan kisses the tip one more time, before both of his hands come up at the waistband of Yibo’s pants. His fingers go underneath, and then he tugs, all the way down and off, until Yibo’s only left with his socks on.

Now Yibo truly feels silly of standing on the couch.

He wants to cover himself, but before even coming up of a way to do so, Xiao Zhan’s hands are on him again, and Yibo wraps one leg around his hip almost instinctively. It brings them closer, and then Xiao Zhan _lifts_ him off the couch. Yibo sinks a level down and he almost yelps, but his Zhan-ge catches him, catches his lips again.

Yibo lets himself be carried, past the couch, past the coffee table, past the wooden door to Xiao Zhan’s room. His eyes aren’t open, busy revelling in the feeling that he’s here kissing his Zhan-ge, but Yibo knows that the older is smiling. He feels him smiling.

He only opens his eyes when Xiao Zhan plops him on the bed with a small _oof_ , followed by laughter.

Xiao Zhan’s bed is pushed up against a corner of the room, and Yibo kicks off his socks first before he backs up to the middle of the bed. He notices Xiao Zhan gaping down at him. Yibo raises his brows, grinning smugly up at the man. He supports his upper half with one elbow, as he beckons Xiao Zhan with the index finger of his other hand.

“You’re still fully clothed.” Yibo tries to ignore how vulnerable he looks. “Come on, Zhan-ge, match me.”

Xiao Zhan lets out an amused _tsk_ , before he finally dips a knee onto the bed, and then moves closer to Yibo. He probably isn’t doing it on purpose, but it’s almost like a show-off, when he takes off his sweater. Zhan-ge isn’t too built, but he isn’t too skinny either. He has just the perfect tones and lines and dips, and Yibo’s mouth waters just at the sight of it.

Yibo tries to help Xiao Zhan get out of his pants, more like coming in the way, because Xiao Zhan can’t lift himself up to pull the pants all the way down when Yibo noses at the older’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan says in a shaky breath, when Yibo laps a line along the vein of his dick. “Baby, let me move first”

“Okay.” Yibo replies, but his hands come up to the back of Xiao Zhan’s thighs, and his mouth engulfs the tip of Xiao Zhan’s dick. He immediately realizes that maybe he should have wetted Zhan-ge’s cock first before doing that, but whatever, he just tries his best to lick around it while half of it is _inside_ his mouth.

“You’re such a gremlin.” Xiao Zhan fists Yibo’s hair.

There’s a soft _pop_ sound when Yibo’s mouth lets Xiao Zhan’s cock out. Yibo strokes it with one hand, while he mouths at the base of it.

“Mmn.” He breathes, then looks up. “You love me for it.”

“Yes, fuck. I love you. You’re so annoying.” Xiao Zhan curses more when Yibo takes him in his mouth again.

Yibo finally gives him mercy and pulls Xiao Zhan’s dick out of his mouth, letting the older to finally take his damn pants all the way off. Yibo settles down among the pillows, as he watches while Xiao Zhan knees his way to loom above him. He opens his arms and tangles his hands at the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck when their lips lock again. Xiao Zhan eats up his moans when the older’s hand closes around his dick and starts pumping.

Xiao Zhan licks and kisses his way down, occasionally nipping and biting and flicking a nipple, while his other hand is still fondling Yibo’s groin. Yibo instinctively lifts his knees when Xiao Zhan starts lapping at his inner thigh, leaving a sure mark at the area near his crotch. It’s going to _burn_ later, and Yibo is all up for it.

Yibo feels oddly warm, when Xiao Zhan lifts one of his legs and rests it atop his shoulder, and then peppers soft kisses at the side of his knee, down his leg, down his ankle, at the top of his foot. He sets down that leg and does the same treatment to Yibo’s other one, this time going upwards rather than down. After he kisses at the V of Yibo’s hips, he picks up Yibo’s hand, and then kisses again, first at the wrist, and then at the palm, and then at each knuckle of Yibo’s hand.

“Zhan-ge?” Yibo says, when his Zhan-ge takes his other hand to do the same.

Xiao Zhan presses his lips against the palm of Yibo’s left hand first before he whispers, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He runs a hand at the plane of Yibo’s abdomen and latches his mouth there, leaves another red mark. “I _can’t_ believe I’m actually doing this now.”

Xiao Zhan chuckles, too low and too silently, but Yibo catches it. It’s the sound someone makes when something they’ve always wanted is finally in front of them. Yibo knows it well, because he’s making the same sound.

He kisses Zhan-ge’s lips again, Yibo’s back straining a little from where he’s lifted it to meet Xiao Zhan in the middle. He lowers himself against the pillows again eventually.

“Come on, ge.” Yibo says, lifting his legs again, and guiding Xiao Zhan’s hand down his ass at the same time. Xiao Zhan gasps, when his finger comes into contact with the rim of Yibo’s hole, and Yibo just smiles at him encouragingly. _“Please.”_

There’s a tentative second of silence before Xiao Zhan nods and sits at his haunches. For a moment, he just bites his lower lip, and stares at Yibo.

Xiao Zhan opens his mouth, but Yibo is hit with what he’s about to say before he even says it.

_Oh shit._

That oddly warm feeling bursts in Yibo’s chest, when Xiao Zhan finally says it, “You know, I haven’t actually done this before.”

Yibo lets out a sound that’s in between a gasp and a chuckle. It seems that his Zhan-ge has only registered the chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Xiao Zhan pouts. He’s _so_ cute.

“I’m not, I’m not..” Yibo flails a hand. He’s still grinning. He can’t help himself. “It’s just…” he runs a hand through his hair. “ _Wow_.”

Xiao Zhan’s frown deepens.

“No, I mean.” Yibo bites his lip. “You really waited?” _For me?_

Xiao Zhan opens and closes his mouth. “Am I really that obvious? _Yes_.”

Zhan-ge isn’t obvious, not in that regard, Yibo thinks. And Yibo wouldn’t really mind if Xiao Zhan had had someone in the past…Scratch that. He _would_ mind, but what’s more important is what is in front of them _now_.

“I didn’t want anyone else.” Xiao Zhan adds. He’s looking down, but he’s holding Yibo’s leg again and pressing his lips on Yibo’s knee again. “ _Just you_.” Another kiss.

Yibo’s lower lip trembles from where he’s biting at it, but one corner of his mouth is curled up. His heart thrums in his chest, and because of all the times that he’s restrained himself in the past, he doesn’t know what to do with it now. _God,_ what did he do to deserve Xiao Zhan, who’s already been loyal to him even way before they’ve confirmed their feelings? Yibo’s _so fucking lucky._

“Come here.” Yibo tells him. “I’ll show you.”

“You sound awfully experienced.” Xiao Zhan raises a brow at him.

“I’ve done it before.” Yibo replies, and then blinks. “Touching myself there, I mean. Not—”

“I get it, I get what you mean.” Xiao Zhan laughs breathily before he’s kissing Yibo again. 

Wordlessly, Xiao Zhan rises and kneels by his side, and then reaches out to a bedside drawer. Yibo receives the bottle of lube from him, and he uncaps it, makes sure that Xiao Zhan sees it when he squeezes a dollop onto his hand, as coats his fingers with it, as he reaches down to his ass with it. 

Whatever’s left of Xiao Zhan’s amused expression crumbles down when Yibo traces a finger around his rim tentatively, and then eventually plunging it halfway to the knuckle. Yibo pushes his finger fully inside, curls it, and inhales sharply when he grazes slightly at his prostate. He notices that Xiao Zhan is matching his heavy breaths. Yibo reaches for him with his free hand, grasping the older’s cock, stroking it the same pace he’s fucking himself with his finger. A couple of minutes later, Yibo inserts a second finger inside himself, his hand around Xiao Zhan tightening.

“Shit,” Xiao Zhan breathes.

“Mm.” Yibo hums, and lets out a long exhale. “Do you want to—”

“ _Yes_.” Xiao Zhan answers before the question is fully out. “Fuck yes.”

So Yibo lets Xiao Zhan position in between his legs, where Yibo is slowly pushing and pulling two fingers in and out of himself. He closes his eyes and moans when he hits his prostate again. And then he gets an idea.

Yibo reaches for Xiao Zhan’s hand, takes hold of the middle finger particularly, and draws it along where the excess lube has pooled along Yibo’s ass.

“Fuck.” Xiao Zhan says eloquently. Yibo preens.

“ _Fuck_.” Xiao Zhan says again, when Yibo pushes the digit past his rim, along with Yibo’s fingers. “That is so fucking hot.”

Yibo guides his Zhan-ge on how to fuck him with his finger for the first few moments, but Xiao Zhan learns it fast, and starts moving his hand on his own. Eventually, Yibo’s fingers leave his ass in favor of gripping on the sheets with both hands, so Xiao Zhan’s fingers replace them, smoothly going in and out of Yibo as if he didn’t learn how to do it just several minutes ago.

When Xiao Zhan twists his fingers and plunges in at the same time, Yibo keens, back arching upwards. Xiao Zhan takes this opportunity to hoist Yibo’s leg up his shoulder, as he scoots closer. He pumps three fingers in, faster, until Yibo grips his wrist.

“Fuck, _fuck_. Zhan-ge.” Yibo pants. “Please, please. _Now,_ please.”

“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan doesn’t really look like he’s up to wait for another second, and Yibo truly appreciates how much he cares.

“ _Yes_. Please.” Yibo’s grip tightens. Xiao Zhan has stopped stroking, but Yibo could still feel where his fingerpads are still touching inside him. “I promise, ge. It’s fine. I’m fine. _Please.”_

Xiao Zhan bites his lip, and then smiles. And then he is pulling out his fingers and Yibo has to bite out a plea to push them back in.

“You never pleaded this much before.” Xiao Zhan says, before he laps at the side of Yibo’s leg that’s hoisted up on his shoulder.

Yibo hisses when he feels another mark blooming on his skin. “I was taking pity on _you_.”

“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan questions mockingly. He bites Yibo’s inner thigh, leaving another red bruise, closer to his groin this time. Oh, Yibo’s _so_ going to feel this later.

“Mhmm.” Yibo tries to sound matter-of-factly. “I knew you’d do anything I plead you to— _ah!”_ He yelps when his Zhan-ge grasps his dick.

“You are such an annoying little brat.” Xiao Zhan tells him. He grips the base of Yibo’s cock, so that the younger wouldn’t come just yet.

“I am _not_ little.” Yibo pouts and frowns. He struggles to keep the frown when Xiao Zhan hovers above him again and kisses his cheek.

“I love you,” Xiao Zhan replies, like it’s always the correct response to everything that Yibo says. And _it is_.

Yibo can’t really keep up acting mad anymore. He grins and pulls Xiao Zhan down for a kiss. While he’s busy nipping at Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, he feels the older patting around for a short moment, and then Xiao Zhan pulls back, and then uncaps the bottle of lube he’s just retrieved. Yibo steals it off of Xiao Zhan’s hand, squirts a generous amount on his palm, and then extends his hand to reach Xiao Zhan’s dick, which he strokes slowly, coating it with slick.

When Yibo looks back up at Xiao Zhan, his throat goes dry instantly. If the intensity of someone’s stare could kill, Yibo surely would have already melted, just from how Xiao Zhan is looking at him.

“Come on, ge. Fuck me.” Yibo tells him.

Xiao Zhan pecks his lips first, and then his forehead, and then Yibo’s lips again, before he sits back up, and pulls Yibo towards him and hikes up Yibo’s leg on his shoulder again. The back of Yibo’s brain catalogues that maybe it’s a kink.

Xiao Zhan finally aligns his dick with Yibo’s ass, teasingly tracing the rim with the tip of his cock first, before he finally breaches past the rim, cockhead sliding inside slowly.

It fucking _burns,_ and Yibo throws his head back, eyes shutting close tightly. He bites his lips and whimpers and he grips at Xiao Zhan’s hand that’s now on his waist.

Yibo hears Xiao Zhan inhaling deeply, and he beats him to it before Xiao Zhan can say anything, “Don’t pull out, I just…I just need a moment.” His grip atop Xiao Zhan’s hand loosens and he starts to massage on Xiao Zhan’s knuckles, as if it’s Zhan-ge who needs soothing.

“Anything for you, baby.” Xiao Zhan reassures him softly, kissing the side of his leg again. Yes, that’s _definitely_ a kink.

“Okay,” Yibo says when the pain subsides. It’s not fully gone, but he knows it’ll go away soon enough. “You can move now, ge.”

Xiao Zhan nods, smiles. He begins entering slowly, until he’s halfway in, until Yibo can fully feel the girth of him, until his cock is finally buried deep inside Yibo.

“You’re so _hot_.” Xiao Zhan says breathily. “Fuck.” He pulls out an inch, and then pushes back in. He does it several times, until Yibo whines for him to truly fuck him, and Xiao Zhan obliges, pulling out halfway, and then burying himself back inside.

Xiao Zhan’s grip on his lifted leg is _tight_ and Yibo is sure that there will be a mark there, too, and he’s not the least bit mad about it. When Xiao Zhan snaps his hips forward in a certain angle, he hits Yibo’s spot _perfectly_ , and Yibo almost yells. It’s _so_ fucking good.

“ _There_. Right there.” Yibo pants. “Don’t stop. Zhan-ge. I’m close.” He starts to meet Xiao Zhan’s thrusts. “I’m _so_ close.”

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan grunts, and Yibo moans at that. Yibo’s leg falls off of Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, when the older leans further down to latch his mouth onto Yibo’s.

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Yibo isn’t sure anymore just how much he’s cursing. He grips Xiao Zhan’s bicep with one hand, while the other comes up to wind onto Xiao Zhan’s back. He crosses his ankles behind Xiao Zhan, and it brings them closer, brings Xiao Zhan _deeper._ Yibo cries out when Xiao Zhan’s dick hits his prostate over and over, and Yibo’s grip on the older tightens, blunt nails digging onto Xiao Zhan’s back and arm. And he ends up scratching on Xiao Zhan’s skin.

Xiao Zhan groans at that. _Oh_.

“You like that?” Yibo truly fucking doesn’t know where he musters the nerve to ask.

“Gremlin.” Xiao Zhan says. And then there’s that Amused Chuckle of Disbelief again, and _yes_. Yibo will call it that. He loves it so much.

“I love you so much.” Yibo finds himself saying before his brain even processes it. His chest tightens, his hold onto Xiao Zhan tightens, if that is even still possible. “Fuck, _I love you so much_.”

“I love you so much.” Yibo says again. “I love you so much.” And again. He hides his face at the crook of Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, when he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He blinks them back, as he keeps on telling his Zhan-ge how much he loves him. Yibo is aware that each time he says it, Xiao Zhan tells him the same. He feels it.

They’ve held back for so long, that it’s only now that realization hits Yibo that they can finally tell each other their feelings. Maybe not openly to the world, not _yet_. But it’s a start. What’s important is that Yibo can finally tell his Zhan-ge just how much he loves him. And Xiao Zhan can do the same.

Xiao Zhan _is_ doing the same.

Yibo can clearly hear him now, whispering his declarations of love against Yibo’s ear. Xiao Zhan is panting while he keeps on saying the words. _I love you. You’re so precious to me. I love you so much._

Yibo kisses the side of Xiao Zhan’s jaw, below his ear, and then his lips. He cups Xiao Zhan’s face with one hand, and entangles his other hand onto Xiao Zhan’s hair. They’re both sweaty at this point, and Yibo doesn’t care. He accepts all of it; their damp skin, their entangled limbs, their mixed breaths, the headiness of the atmosphere.

“So, _so_ close.” Yibo whimpers against Xiao Zhan’s lips.

Xiao Zhan stretches a hand between them and takes hold of Yibo’s cock and strokes it. “Come on, Yibo.” He breathes against Yibo’s mouth.

It’s all Yibo needs to finally be tipped over the edge. He spills onto Xiao Zhan’s hand, and he keeps meeting Xiao Zhan’s thrust, until the older finally follows after him, filling Yibo up as he continues jerking his hips, until he finally stops.

For long moments, they ride their high, until Xiao Zhan pulls out of Yibo, until they finally come back to earth and breathe silently.

Xiao Zhan is about to roll over, but Yibo continues to cling onto him. Yibo doesn’t care if he’s heavy.

“Stay.” Yibo says.

“I will, baby,” Xiao Zhan tells him, kisses at Yibo’s temple. “but I have to get off of you, or else I’ll crush you.” He chuckles lightly. It’s angelic.

“No.” Yibo whines. He keeps on hugging Xiao Zhan.

“Okay then,” Xiao Zhan presses his full weight on Yibo.

Yibo lets out a loud punched sound, and he pushes Xiao Zhan to the side. Xiao Zhan laughs at him.

Yibo fakes flaring in anger. “You are evil.”

“You love me.” Xiao Zhan placates him with a peck on the lips. It works.

“I love you.”

Xiao Zhan cleans him up after that, and then pulls up the sheets to cover them both, with Yibo’s head on Xiao Zhan’s chest.

For long moments, they enjoy the silence, they might have even drifted off in the middle of it, Yibo isn’t very sure.

“Hey, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan says softly, fingers threading through Yibo’s pale hair. “About what I was going to say earlier,”

“When?” Yibo blinks up at him.

Xiao Zhan kisses his forehead. “Right before you told me to shut the hell up, you impatient boy.”

Yibo scrunches his nose. “What about it?”

Xiao Zhan rises first, sits and rests his back on the headboard. Yibo follows, resting his head on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder.

Xiao Zhan kisses him, and then caresses his cheek. “I was going to say, that just so you know,” another kiss. “if you want to let people know, about us, it’s fine by me.”

“But—”

“I’ll explain to them. Your friends, my friends, your parents, my parents.” Xiao Zhan continues. “And if I have to, I’ll fight anyone, for you.”

Yibo’s breath hitches. Just _how in the world_ did he deserve this man?

He knows how truly sincere those words are. Zhan-ge doesn’t need to be tested for these things. His words are enough for Yibo to know just how much he’ll be willing to give, and it’s almost scary. He’s practically signing himself up for trouble, and it’s romantic, but.

“Zhan-ge, that’s not necessary.” Yibo assures him. He takes Xiao Zhan’s hand and presses circles on the palm of it using his thumb.

“I just wanted you to know that I’ll do whatever makes you happy.” Xiao Zhan explains.

“Mmn, and it’ll make me happy if _you_ don’t get into trouble because of me,” Yibo says. “Or any trouble at all. August is only a few months away, after all.”

Xiao Zhan releases a sigh. Likely of relief. “So we wait ‘til August.”

“Well…” Yibo drones.

Xiao Zhan frowns at him questioningly.

“Zhan-ge, I know you’re still getting requests from Beijing.” Yibo starts.

“Yu Bin told you?”

“And Lu-jie.”

Xiao Zhan’s frown is deeper now. “Where are you going with this?”

“I know I’ve held you back these past few years. You have more opportunities there, Zhan-ge.”

“Are you telling me to go to Beijing?” it’s almost a scoff.

“Yes.” Yibo nods.

“Away from here?”

“Yes.”

“Away from _you_?”

Yibo stares at him for long moments, before he finally says, “ _No_.”

“Then wha—”

“Come with me.” Yibo breaks into a grin. “Zhan-ge, I got accepted into BDA.”

Xiao Zhan exhales exaggeratedly. “You annoying gremlin!” He ruins Yibo’s perfectly parted hair when he ruffles it. “You scared me! How dare you!”

Yibo chuckles like the superstar gremlin that he is. “I’m sorry, ge.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a stinky eye. It falters. And Xiao Zhan’s expression softens. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Will you come with me?” Yibo won’t know what to do if he doesn’t.

“Of course, baby. I will.” Xiao Zhan gives him that megawatt smile that’s always guaranteed to be blinding. “Thank you.”

Yibo pecks his lips. “No needs for thanks.” Zhan-ge has looked after him for the past years, it’s only right for Yibo to do his part in taking care of him as well.

Xiao Zhan continues to smile at him, “Just ‘ _I love you_ ’, then.”

Yibo returns his smile, though he’s sure Xiao Zhan’s is much brighter. “Just ‘ _I love you’_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan bros who say I love you to each other. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much much MUCH appreciated!
> 
> Yell at me on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/kramfinite)
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
